We propose to continue evaluating the effectiveness of aggressive nutrition therapy in support of cancer patients. This will involve an expansion of assessment procedures and monitoring, for the early detection of deficiencies. A multiphasic screening study to assess the status of eight vitamins in plasma or erythrocytes will be extended to involve a wider population. During the coming year we plan to provide prospective baseline data on nutritional status as a routine service for all patients entering the Lurleen Wallace Cancer Hospital. This is expected to provide a useful data base for future analysis.